


Can you see me?

by crazvdream



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (for like 0.2 seconds), Awkwardness, Confusion, Cute, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Nathan doesn’t know how to express his feelings, Swearing, but it’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazvdream/pseuds/crazvdream
Summary: Warren was starting to get seriously freaked out.





	Can you see me?

Warren was starting to get seriously freaked out.

It had been about two weeks since Nathan Prescott had been watching him. 

Okay, 'watching' is quite a strong word; it sounds like he was being stalked (and he wasn't. Not really). But every time that Warren looked Nathan's way, Nathan's piercing blue eyes were staring right back.

At first, it had been kind of scary for Warren. Every time he passed Nathan in the halls or somewhere in the school grounds, he was fully prepared to be confronted, or shoved to the ground, or even just called a 'faggot', even though he hadn't even done anything.

But none of this happened. And after a while, Warren started to wonder whether these looks actually had any malicious intent. It certainly didn't seem that way. There wasn't any flares of anger in those eyes. If anything they just seemed... curious. 

Warren needed it to stop. Or at least some kind of justification as to why Nathan felt he had to put him under this torture - because that's what it felt like. He felt hot under the other boy's gaze. There was a weird kind of pressure on Warren: a constant internal monologue of 'don't fuck up, don't fuck up, don't fuck up, _he'll see_.'

God knows why Warren even cared so much. If anything, Nathan was just a creep... right? It was becoming harder and harder for Warren to convince himself of this.

Eventually, it all just became too much. 

He had just been sat outside the front of the school, notebook in his lap, pen in hand - doodling crazy ideas rather than finishing his homework - when he saw him: Nathan, lying on the ground, amongst all of the other Vortex Club members (of course). But while the guys were joking and slapping each other on the back, and the girls were giggling and gossiping, Nathan's attention was on none of them. No, his eyes were instead fixed to Warren.

He had to be joking.

Warren couldn't bear to look at that annoyingly attractive piece of shit jock with his carefree pose and constant smug expression for any longer. He shoved his work into his backpack, clumsily threw it over his shoulder, and started speed walking out of the area.

It took Warren a moment to realise where his feet were taking him; the boy's dorm. A good thing, too. After the past couple of weeks he'd had he needed a good sleep. And to preferably never wake up from it.

He was in a such a daze that he didn’t even realise someone was calling his name, until that someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face them. 

It was Nathan. Of course it fucking was.

Nathan, surprisingly enough, looked nervous. He pulled his hand away from Warren’s arm quickly, shuffling on the spot and not meeting Warren’s eyes. “Sorry I just...” he trailed off.

Warren had had enough, “Look, what’s your fucking problem, man? You watch me constantly, for like, what? Two weeks? And then when you actually get the guts to talk to me you don’t even say anything?”

Nathan sighed and kicked the curb in frustration, “That’s what I’ve been trying to do!”

Warren was lost, “What-“

“Getting the guts to talk to you.” At Warren’s dumbfounded expression, he continued, “I don’t know. I’m sorry, like, all of this is so new to me, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. This hasn’t ever happened to me before.” He paused. “I’m not good with words, so let me put it like this.”

Warren didn’t even have the time to open his mouth to question Nathan before he had leaned in and pressed their lips together. He was frozen for a moment, shock coursing through him. Nathan went to pull away, but with a hand on his neck, Warren pulled him back into the kiss, relaxing into it.

When they finally pulled away, they grinned sheepishly at each other. “So,” Warren said.

“So,” Nathan smiled.

“Do you want to, uh, go see a movie or something? Sometime? Maybe?” Warren rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; he wasn’t used to this.

Rolling his eyes, Nathan replied, “God, I forgot how much of a dork you are. Of course I will.”

Warren blushed, and shoved his shoulder, but they were both laughing. He didn’t think he would be complaining about Nathan staring at him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> leave me a comment and i’ll love u forever


End file.
